cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ardoniel/Relation of Genre with Difficulty
I've been through quite a lot music games, and before now, I want to discuss about this topic. ..and now I have it. I might be far too late to do so, but I still wanted to. So, let's start. I differentiate the relation of song genres with their difficulty into 2 categories: Some which is (usually) not affected with the BPM, and; the rest that are affected. 1. (Usually) Not influented with their BPM :: This categories includes genres that are (most of the time,) focused on some situations no matter how frequent is the BPM. This condition can change if the genres are combined with another *Pop / Genres with Lyrics ::: This also includes Hip-Hop, Blues, RnB, and Acid. ::: Most of the songs in the genres or any derivations of them, are quite easy in difficulty. This is because these songs are meant to be enjoyable "universally", so people who are not familiar with the game / beginners / casual players are able to play and enjoy the game, oftenly without fear of losing. This doesn't apply to Ani- or Rock- Pop, which is influented with the BPM. *House and 'Regular' Dance ::: The songs in this genres or any of its derivations have a rhythm of 4/4 with synchronized kicks and snares and doesn't go far from 120 to 140 BPM. The issue is often coordination, with some NOTES synced with the kicks and the rest synced with the melody. *MidTempo ::: This genre includes its derivations: Twerk, Moombahton Core and Glitch Hop. Because the BPM ranges from 90 to 120, the difficulty depends on the notes' complexity. *Dubstep, Electro, and Techno ::: The songs under this genres have complex melody and rhythm. So the difficulty is focused on the complexity of NOTES, especially if the genre is Hybrid- or Complextro. *Drum 'n' Bass ::: Because the songs in the genre have BPMs above 160, the main issue is the speed. The chart usually is "not that complex" when it's broken down to their respective instruments (kicks, snares, foreground, and bacground melody). *Breakbeats (simplified as "Breaks"), Garage, and 'Math' *: Songs under the genre Breakbeats or Garage have beats and melodies that are not synced with the rhythm, while the ones under 'Math' genre, although very rare, have peculiar rhythms (example: 3/3, 5/6, 7/8, 7/4, etc). So, whatever the BPM of the song is, the difficulty is (almost) always about timing. *Hardcore EDMs and Metal ::: This includes rock-like "Hardcore", Industrial, Metal, any electronic genre ending with "-Core", Intelligent Dance (IDM), Jungle, Gabber, and the classic-like "Art Core". ::: The songs in these type of genres have fast BPMs and almost always accompanied with complex melodies, so the difficulty is both the speed and the complexity of notes. There are quite a lot of "Boss" songs with this genre. 2. Affected with the BPM :: Genres under this category depend on the BPM (due to the wide range of it), so the difficulty issue is variable. *Trance ::: "Dreamy" Trance, such as Progressive- and Uplifting Trance, depends on coordination, while "Hard" Trance, like Electro-, Psychedelic-, Melodic-, and Techno Trance, depends on both coordination and complexity. Many "Hard" Trance make up some arguably good "Boss" songs. *Ethnic and Region-based genres (Celtic, Oriental, etc.) ::: These types of genres are included as secondary genres because these genres usually only affects the instruments used and the emotion in the song. *Rock ::: Unlike Pop, this genre is has a really wide range of BPM; from relaxing Chill Rock to fast-paced Hard Rock, so the difficulty is really variable, depends on the mood / secondary genre of the song. The NOTES usually synced with the guitar and/or the drums. *Chiptune ::: Pure Chiptune songs are exceedingly rare to find because Chiptune is actually a secondary genre, even though stated before the main genre. *Classical-instrument-based genre ::: This includes Classical, Classical Remix, Symphonic / Orchestral, Piano, Violin, etc. Similar to ethnic, this type of genre affects the instrument used in the song. That's my opinion for now. If anyone disagrees with my statements, please give the reason, and if possible, with 1 or more examples. (This blog is almost complete. I'll update again with some more modifications and some examples, both in and out of Cytus.) Special Thanks: Luna Flina Category:Blog posts